Once in a Blue Moon
by sillycucumber
Summary: Remus begins to feel the more intimate effects of the Blue moon. Oneshot.


A/N – Okay, this one-shot contains explicit sexual imagery. If this offends you or makes you feel yucked out, I don't recommend reading. If it doesn't, then by all means, continue!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns everything.

* * *

If there was one thing Remus Lupin hated more than anything, it was a Blue Moon.

_Once in a blue moon_. That was the saying. If only muggles knew just how right they were when they said this particular phrase. Blue moons were something of a rarity, and Remus could only remember ever experiencing one, years agoin his third year at Hogwarts.

The phenomena made his life as a werewolf very different for just one night out of the many years. For one, he didn't transform. Yes, it was the only full moon he could ever experience as a man, without having to painfully morph, or lock himself away from everyone, or drink the disgusting Wolfsbane potion. He could walk the street and smile at people if he wanted. He could sit by the window and admire the moonlit streets, basking in the silvery glow of the rooftops. He could drink gin and sit by the fire, lost in thought about the Order and Death Eaters and a million other things.

And he would have, had the presence of the Blue moon not also had made him hornier than he had ever felt in his life.

Yes, apparently he would not get out of the deal that easily. His entire body pulsated with inhibited, raw, primal lust, and there seemed absolutely no way to ignore it. His blood boiled with it, making him shake for most of the night simply with the force of it.

So, that's what brought him here, huddled in a corner in the bathroom on Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He had offered to look after the house that weekend, owing to the fact that he needed a large amount of space to be alone when he transformed. But he had obviously been ill-prepared for the blue moon and its more…_personal_ affects.

Remus groaned and looked down at himself. He was dressed in loose-fitting track pants and a simple, old, faded t-shirt. He looked completely normal, with his legs stretched out on the white tiles in front of him, his feet bare and the middle of his toes hairy. The only part of him that looked improperly out of place was the massive bulge in his crotch, pointing directly up toward the ceiling.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying desperately to ignore the natural urge to touch himself. Why oh why was he cursed with this? An erection and no possible way of making it disappear without having to result to a very childish, adolescent gesture? He was a grown man… he shouldn't have to do that anymore…

He leant his head back against the tiles and closed his eyes. Instantly, images of naked women popped into his head. Nameless, faceless women, all wet and soft and utterly irresistible. They danced in front of him, shimmied toward him, grinning slyly at him as they sat on his lap, gyrating on him, rubbing their perfect breasts against his bare chest…

"Argh, no!" he cried, his eyes flying open. He stood up with an annoyed grunt and crossed over to the sink, leaning on it heavily with two hands on either side of the basin. He looked into the mirror and cringed at the face staring back at him. Brown hair streaked with grey, bright, light brown eyes with dark circles under them, lines all over his face…it was certainly not a face of youth anymore. This thought made him a little depressed; he was only 36 after all.

He turned on the cold water and splashed his face, trying to banish the heat rising in him. Well, actually, the heat was all pooled down into his throbbing cock, pressing against his pants and begging for some air. The wolf in him was urging him to give into it, to release his natural, animal instincts…

He sat down heavily on the edge of the bath and put his head in his hands, trying desperately to think of the most un-sexual thing his imagination could produce.

_Okay, Severus in a dress. Yech, that's gross! Severus in a dress, with fishnet stockings and long, silky, blonde hair and luscious, bare breasts and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. God I could throw her down on a bed right now and just…_

Remus cried out in annoyance. He couldn't even imagine his old school rival in drag without it morphing into a gorgeous, big boobed stripper. His penis twitched again, and his hand slid down to his hip.

_I shouldn't_. He thought desperately clamping his eyes shut and biting his lip. _I really shouldn't_. _This is Sirius old house, member Headquarters! I can't just have a wank in the bathroom! I'm a grown man… I can handle this… _

His hand, as if by its own violation, made its way slowly along the outer of his thigh toward the tent in his pants. Remus just watched it, unable to find the energy to stop himself. His muscles were twitching in anticipation with every inch his hand closed in on its target. His legs were hot under his hand and his toes curled as another lustful wave flooded over him.

He leapt up as if bitten, lifted his hands above his head and balled them into fists with a hiss. _No…no, can't do that…no…_

He stormed out of the bathroom and padded up the deserted hallway, once again immensely grateful for his solace tonight and that there would be no risk of him running into anyone in the corridors with a rock hard erection.

Up one flight of stairs and he found himself at his bedroom. He kicked the door open, entered the room and took only a moment to slam the door closed behind him again before flinging himself face-down on the bed.

_Curse this ridiculously rare lunar phenomenon_. He thought irritably to himself, flinging his arms out and not even bothering to lift his face up to gulp down a decent amount of air.

After a moment, he found it be a little uncomfortable to lie on his stomach and squash his erection into the mattress as well. God, didn't it _ever_ let up? He's been in the highest state of arousal for nearly two hours! This was definitely going to be a long night.

He shifted a little and made to push himself up…but stopped and groaned at the feeling of his stiff member rubbing up against the unmade covers of his bed. The friction was right on his cock and felt amazing.

Without realizing, he closed his eyes, slid down a little and then moved up again. The sensation, the rubbing, was just what his body seemed to need. His breathing increased as his hips began to roll, finding a rhythm as he sat up on his elbows, rocking against the covers of the bed, imaging a woman underneath him, her fingernails raking up his back, her legs wrapped around his middle…

A distant voice in the back his mind was screaming at him to stop. He didn't know who had slept in this bed in the past! It could have been anyone; Hermione or Molly or even Harry… but even the thought of his best friend's son could not quench his lustful thirst. He needed this, and the dormant wolf inside him was growling again.

He increased the intensity; each thrust upward into the small crevice of the blankets making his pelvis shiver and vibrate. His nose was bunched up in pleasure and his eyes closed as he continued to hump the bed, clenching the bed sheets in his hands. But while it did feel good, it just wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to be free of the confines of his pants…

"Oh…hell…" he moaned, slipping his hand down his pants and wrapping it around his shaft. Yes, that was better.

Instantly, another imagine of a woman entered his head. He saw her clearly, lying beneath him, her legs wide open and her breasts rocking too and fro with every thrust he took. Her face was screwed up with orgasmic pleasure; she was warm and clenching around his cock. It wasn't his hand stroking him. He was inside her heat, slick and wet and tight and just what he needed…

He moaned again loudly, knowing no-one would head him. He was sweating and paused only a moment to take his shirt off, letting the cool air of the room send chills up his spine. His hand was back around him instantly, moving in time with the rolling of his hips as he thrust in and out.

Feeling his knees were about to give out, he rolled over on his back and propped himself up against the bed head. He smiled to himself and let his eyes fall shut again, seeing another nameless woman gyrating on his lap, her breast slapping him in the face as she rode him slow and hard, her head thrown back in ecstasy. His hand tightened around his cock more, stroking him in that way he had perfected years ago as a hormone-riddled teenager.

His nose caught a whiff of something in the air; something female. But it only made his fantasy seem just that much more real. He could smell arousal, heat, sweat and sex, and the raw lust in him rose to new levels…

CRASH!

Remus's eyes flew open and he jumped, snatching his hand out of his pants instantly. He looked around in alarm, his heart thumping against his chest and his member pulsating, insisting he finish what he had started. But he ignored it and listened, his enhanced hearing pricked up.

He listened again as there was another thump, followed by a yelp and a curse.

"Argh, bloody hell…Remus?"

Remus swallowed in fear. He knew that voice, and really did not want her seeing him like this. He didn't want to see her either… not any female…

"Remus? You up here?" she was coming closer.

He sighed and tried very hard to suppress the massive bulge in his pants. He ran to the door and locked it quickly; pressing his ear to the door and listening to her approach, hoping that if he just hid she would simply leave.

Light footsteps drew closer. "I know you're here, Lupin, Kingsley told me you were hiding out here tonight."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to ignore her intoxicating, female scent. Damn her intuitiveness! She may have been acheerful,slightly over-eager klutz, but she wasn't an Auror for no reason.

"Don't make me come and _find_ you, Remus!" she laughed.

Remus felt himself flinch at her laugh and moaned softly, biting his lip to try and keep himself together. Figuring she would most likely find him one way or the other, he took a deep breath, unlocked the door and stuck his head out into the hall.

"Yes, Tonks, what the blazes do you want?" he asked.

She was two doors away from him, her ear pressed up again the door apparently in search of him. At his question, she looked around at him and smiled. "Ah, there you are!"

She made her way up to him, snagging her foot on the rug and stumbling, but Remus was not at all in the mood to laugh at her clumsiness. Horrifically enough, she was dressed in a short denim skirt and a tight-fitting white blouse, her hair pitch black and long, hanging loosely over her shoulders and falling all the way down to her chest.

God her breasts looked good in that shirt. He could almost make out the pink tinge of her bra underneath it…

He shook himself, remembering that this was Tonks. "What are you doing here? It's the Full moon! Have you forgotten what happens on a full moon?" he hissed, annoyed at both her presence and her seductive dressage.

She smiled, making him buck his hips forward into the door a little. "Remus, I do my research. I know that you don't transform on a Blue moon, otherwise I would have left you alone." She giggled. "Besides, even if you _had_ transformed, you would still have kept your mind with the Wolfsbane potion."

Remus sighed, just for something to do. He had barely heard a word of this, preferring to focus all his energy on keeping his eyes securely locked onto her heart-shaped face instead of letting them travel down her legs.

She frowned a little, finding his absentmindedness a little concerning. "I er, rather thought I could keep you company. You know, keep you occupied."

Remus groaned and thumped his head on the door at the imagery such a simple sentence invoked in his minds eye. "Listen, Tonks, it was very nice of you to think of me and do your research and everything, but I really don't think I should be with anyone right now." He mumbled, feeling his lust throb again as he took in another breath of her pheromones.

Tonks looked more concerned. "Remus, you're sweating! Are you okay?" she asked, reaching out.

Remus groaned as she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Yes, I'm…fine. I think I just…"

"You're terribly flushed. Are you feeling alright?"

_No, I'm so horney I could fuck anything right now!_ His mind screamed.

But, instead, he said, "I just need a few minutes." He muttered, letting his other hand, which like the rest of his body was hidden behind the door, run down to his hip again.

He really needed her to go; otherwise he was going to do something very inappropriate. She was just standing there in her skimpy clothing, looking totally innocent and very sexy and inviting. He could just imagine shoving her up against the wall roughly, pinning her to it with his hands, rubbing his cock up against her and making her moan…

"Oh well…do you want me to leave?" she asked, taking a step away.

"No!" the word was out of his mouth before he could even think about it. He rolled his eyes inward and sighed. "I mean… I just…"

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked, full of concern. "Do you need me to fetch you something? Is there anything I can help you with?"

_Oh, bloody hell_. He groaned inwardly, imaging her helping him. He shook his head and bit his lip, holding onto his self-restraint by a miniscule thread.

"Maybe I should wait downstairs then." She said, quirking a suspicious eyebrow at his strange behaviour. Was this a symptom of the Blue Moon? She didn't know much about it, only that he wouldn't transform.

Remus nodded, almost falling over in relief. "Yes, that would be good. Just…downstairs. Kitchen."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, see you down there. I'll just put on some tea or something."

He watched her go, his eyes fixated on her skirt as it swung side to side with her hips. She rounded a corner out of sight and Remus closed the door, letting out a moan of relief. This was not going to end well at all. If Tonks was in the house as well, he was definitely not going to be able to control himself. Oh, why had he told her to stay? Curse his libido and its independent mind!

Still he had never really taken the time to notice just how luscious she was. She was always covered up with robes or her cloak. But why, when she had such a wonderful figure? The way her hips carver and her breast stuck out whenever she stood up straight…

"Gah, bugger this all to Hades." He muttered, grabbing his bulge again and giving it a quick yank. Maybe if he just got it over with, he could go downstairs and not get slapped for sexual harassment.

Seeing it as his only choice, he pulled his pants down and his penis sprung free. He grabbed it instantly and began stroking it, pulling it, massaging it, feeling his heart pound and his balls tighten. It was bloody relief, plain and simple, and all he could do was imagine Tonks kneeling in front of him, her mouth wrapped around him and using her tongue that so often produced jokes and witty repartee, to worship him.

He felt his knees weaken and leant against the door, too aroused and lost in the unbelievable feeling of getting a hand-job to even think it wrong to imagine Tonks doing it to him.

Remus sucked in a breath as he felt himself getting close. He stroked slower, drawing it out a little, until he could not hold on any longer. He bucked into his hand once, twice… and it was all over. He spilled into his hand and let out a soft cry, feeling relieved and elated from one of the most satisfying wanks he had had in a long while.

It only took him a few minutes to sort himself out. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands thoroughly, slipped a shirt back on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He felt much better now, and was imminently glad to be able to walk upright and not worry about anything trying to poke someone in the leg.

He found her seated at the massive dining table, her back to him and her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of hot liquid. The smell of tea and whiskey was in the air, and it almost took away the intoxicating smell of female.

Almost.

"Any for me?" he asked happily.

Tonks spun around in her seat and smiled at him as he sat down beside her. "Hey, yeah. I put a drop of something special in it, I hope you don't mind." She gave him a look as he moaned in thanks and seized his own cup. "You looked like you needed a bit of something."

Remus coughed into his tea and smiled hastily at her. "Uh, yeah…I did need a bit of something."

She laughed softly and blew the surface of her drink. "Well, you look better at any rate. I'm sorry for just showing up uninvited, but I thought you might like the company. Being shut up here all by yourself can't be that much fun."

"Oh yeah." He laughed nervously, looking determinedly into his drink.

"And you've been here alone since lunch?' she asked incredulously. "How have you been entertaining yourself?"

_Oh, you know, just the usual. Wanking, humping my bed, imagining I'm getting a blow job from a girl over years my junior… _

"Nothing much." He muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

"Must be pretty neat though, right?" she said, her eyes lighting up. "Being able to go a full moon without transforming? I mean, that can't happen to you very often. Blue Moons don't happen a lot."

"No, they don't." he said, wishing that the raw, sexual desire half of the occasion did not come with it. He had never had this lustful twinge whenever he transformed normally. The only urges he used to get were to gnaw on raw meat, not to jump the closed female in proximity and shag her like some wild animal in heat.

Tonks chatted away, totally oblivious to the random thoughts going through Remus's mind. He couldn't believe that he was getting worked up again so fast. His hopes of moving on from his sexual desires were fast simmering down to nothing as he felt his blood begin to boil again. The animal instinct in him was stirring again as he looked at Tonks.

_Really_ looked at her. Her right leg was crossed over her left, pushing her skirt up and exposing much more thigh that was probably necessary. Whenever she took in a breath after a particularly long sentence, her chest would heave, making her breasts rise and fall and rub up against her shirt. The fabric was stretched across them, threatening to come loose at the buttons. And then there was her neck, pale and flawless. The cords in her neck were more prominent when she turned her head slightly, and Remus imagined running his tongue along them, tasting the salty flavour of her sweat as he lay on top of her, ravishing her with his mouth…

"Remus?"

He jumped and nearly spilt his tea in his lap. He zoned back in and looked at her face, seeing her frown at him.

"Lupin, have you even heard a word I've said?" she asked, putting her mug back on the table.

Remus shook his head and folded his hands in his lap, hoping to hide the growing tent in his pants. "I'm sorry, Tonks, what were you saying?"

She sighed impatiently. "I was asking you whether or not you'd heard from Charlie Weasley about the Death Eater movements abroad."

"Oh, er, no. Not yet." He stammered, rubbing his face. Was it getting warmer?

Tonks looked at him again, leaning forward a little. "Remus, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, laying a hand on his forearm. She felt him flinch, but pretended not to notice. "You just seem a little…distracted."

"It's just…" he sighed, wondering how best he could get her to leave without insulting her to sounding guilty. "It's just this full moon. It makes me a little…"

_Horney? Insane? Jumpy? Able to shag any women with two legs? _

"…different." He said softly, feeling himself getting excited again. He was trying desperately not to look down her shirt; it was unbuttoned rather low. "Tonks, why are you dressed like that?" he blurted out.

She looked taken aback for a moment. "Oh, this? I was working undercover at a muggle party tonight, and this seemed to be the fashion. I wanted to blend in, make sure no potential Death Eaters in the area recognized me for what I was." She said, preening herself self-consciously. "Why, you don't like it?"

Remus swallowed back a moan. "No, it's er…very nice." He muttered, his voice hoarse.

She smiled. "I like my hair this way. Makes me look a little like Harry's long lost sister, doesn't it?" she giggled.

Remus nodded stupidly, trying to banish the image of Tonks naked from the waist up, her head thrown back and her black hair falling over her bare back and her breasts…

"Remus, maybe you should go lie down or something." She said, standing up and moving closer to him. He clamped his eyes shut as he was now eye-level with her chest. She placed a hand on his forehead again. "You're really warm; you might have a fever…"

"No, its okay." He insisted, looking at his feet. "I know what's wrong…it'll pass…"

"Oh, is it linked to the moon?"

He breathed in her scent again, so sexy, so _female_…"Yes, rather."

Tonks nodded and, thankfully, stepped away from him. "Well, maybe I should go then – let you get some rest. I don't want to make you feel any worse."

He watched as she picked up her mug and walked out of the dining room through to the kitchen. Without thinking, he picked up his own mug and followed her through into the other room.

She was standing in front of the sink, washing her mug under the tap. "You know, maybe this whole Blue Moon thing isn't all its cracked up to be, especially if it still makes you sick." She said, noting even noticing him coming up behind her. "I mean, you should get someone to see if they can give you something to make you feel better, a sedative or something…"

Remus stood right behind her and put his mug on the sink, letting his arm rub up against hers. She didn't seem to find it all that strange, so he stuck his nose in the hollow of her neck and inhaled.

"Hmm…sedative…sure…" he muttered, placing his hands on the bench either side of her so she was pinned in place.

Tonks's eyes widened as she finally clicked onto what was going on. "Um, Remus…"

"Sorry…" he muttered, pressing into her a little more. "But you smell so good…"

She shivered as she felt something, something very male, press against the back of her thigh. She turned her head a little to look at him, but his face was hidden by her hair. She wasn't dumb, she knew what was happening. But where had it come from? Now everything was falling into place. Why he was so hot to touch, why he was sweating, why he was so reluctant to let him help her with anything…

Remus ran his hands across hers, up her arms, down her torso and grasped her hips, unable to control himself or his hands. She just smelt so good, so intoxicating, and she was warm and soft against him, her thighs were bare and were begging to be touched…

Tonks didn't know why she wasn't stopping him. Until now, there had never really been any indication that he fancied her as much as she fancied him. But the way he was touching her now was almost as if he couldn't get enough of her. There was something different about him tonight, something raw, something primal, and she knew in the back of her mind that the decent thing for both of them would be to stop this right now…

"I'm sorry." He whispered, sucking on the base of her neck. He felt her shudder and ran his hands down her hips to the top of her thighs and under her shirt. "But…you're just so soft…so nice…"

"We…shouldn't do this." She muttered, her eyes falling shut. What was going on? She was under some sort of spell, and there was an unfamiliar scent in the air that was taking over all her rational thought. But she was far too attracted to him to care in that moment, and his hands were working magic on her skin.

He let out a low growl and spun her around, facing her. He didn't bother with kissing; he was far too gone for that. He dipped his head and began sucking on her neck, rubbing his pelvis against hers. She sighed and let her head fall back to give him better access, and her legs fall open to feel more of him against her. This was wrong, wasn't it? They weren't lust-filled teenagers, unable to control their sexual urges. They were better than this, more mature with this…

Another heat wave enveloped Remus, and with a grunt he picked Tonks up and backed out of the kitchen with her like a wolf with his prey. He was possessive and wanted her; wanted her in every way he could get her.

Tonks wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips forward into him, feeling another wave of pleasure course through her at the friction. He was rock hard, just like she had always envisioned him when she was alone at night with nothing to occupy her mind but wild fantasies about the werewolf.

Who would have thought it would become a reality?

Remus, not even bothering to get to a couch or a bed, shoved her roughly up against the wall and ripped her shirt off, sending buttons flying everywhere and the fabric fell to the ground. He wanted more. He wanted to taste more, to feel more, to possess more…

"Oh…god…" muttered Tonks as Remus relieved her of her bra and immediately took one stiff nipple into his mouth. She'd never felt so turned on in her life.

Remus let out another low growl as she put her hand on the back of his head, urging him on. He licked and nipped, tasting the sweet taste of sweat and skin. Her smell was more pronounced and it sent a thrill up his spine. It was the smell of arousal, of sensuality, or sex…

Tonks wasn't normally one to just have sex with someone, just for the sake of lust and urge, but this was definitely going to be the exception. Remus was rubbing up against her with an unprecedented urgency, his cock poking up against her as if he could just come without having to be inside her. There was something about him tonight. His usual shyness and placidness and propriety were all but gone, and this crazed, uninhibited, sex animal was worshiping her like he could never get enough!

Why oh why had it taken so long for her to discover this side of Remus John Lupin?

"Fuck…I need more…" he muttered, shimmying out of his pants. He reached up under her skirt and pulled down her knickers, feeling the dampness there, ready for him. It released another scent and he almost lost himself in it. "You smell brilliant…Tonks…"

"Please…Remus…" she panted, already feeling his head pressing against her centre. She was throbbing so badly, and there was only one way to make it stop.

Without waiting for any invitation, he pressed her up against the wall, steadied her and slid into her with one quick motion. They both cried out with the intense feeling, Remus almost loosing his footing. She felt so good around him, so slick, so wet, so tight and warm...it was just what he needed…

Tonks threw her head back and softly cried out as he began to thrust into her, slowly, in and out, rolling like the waves of the ocean. He was big, but not overly so, and seemed to fit just right within her. He could rub in all the right places, filling her up to the brim with some of the best sex she'd ever had.

Remus grunted as he thrust into her, the feeling of her walls clamping around him almost too brilliant to comprehend. She was wrapped around him fully, not an inch spare. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling, her bare breasts shining with perspiration. She smelt hot and tasty, and Remus licked his way up her neck, smirking at the wail she emitted.

"Oh, god…yes…don't stop…" she breathed, squeezing his shoulders.

"So good…" he groaned, slowing down his face, but increasing his force. "So fucking good…so _tight_…"

He stumbled a bit, his knees buckling from the pressure of having to hold her up. Tonks pushed him away, sliding him out of her. Surprised, he went to grab her, but didn't bother as she pushed him backward into a chair, making him sit down. And then, almost instantly, she sat in his lap and slid herself onto him again.

He moaned loudly and wrapped his hands around her ass, pulling her down as she rode him, her breast slapping him softly in the face. She threw her head back and cried to the ceiling, her hips moving against his at a slow, agonizing pace. It was torture, plain and simple.

Remus dug his nails into her skin and sucked another nipple into his mouth. She was just so warm around him, so tight and wet, and so incredibly fucking hot. Every movement she took brought him closer to the edge.

"I…can't stand it…" she panted, bouncing up and down on top of him.

He felt her walls tighten then and she let out another loud cry, her orgasm taking her to a new plateau of pleasure. Remus grunted, fell his balls tighten and spilled into her moment's later, wondering if this increased level of pleasure had to do with the Blue moon.

Slowly, Tonks slowed to a stop, both of them breathing hard. Remus just looked up at her with blurry eyes, already feeling drowsy and utterly spent. He was going slack still inside her, but her heat was just too wonderful to be separated from.

Tonks leaned forward and kissed him, running her tongue along his bottom him. "Where, Professor Lupin, did _that_ come from?" she breathed, a smirk on her lips.

Remus ran his hands all along her skin, still breathing in the scent of pheromones and raw sex. "Once in a blue moon." He laughed, fondling her breasts absentmindedly.

She sighed happily but didn't get off him, simply leant in and kissed him a little more, their tongues dancing together in the aftermath of hot, animal fun. Remus's senses were slowly coming back to him, but amazingly, he didn't feel that guilty about what he had just done. Secretly, he had been harboring feelings for the young Auror for quite some time now, and it was evident that she had been feeling the same for him. They had remained platonic for months, dancing around each other in the wake of everything that had been happening.

Perhaps a little lust was overdue.

"So, this 'sex-god' Remus,' said Tonks, tracing his jaw with her fingernail. 'How long is he sticking around for?"

He smirked. "Well, tonight _is_ only the first night of the phase of the Blue moon."

"Mmm, how many nights does it last for?"

"Three."

Tonks laughed and kissed him again, running her hands under his shirt and across his bare chest. "I might have to stay over for a while then – just to make sure you're going to be okay."

Remus sighed dramatically. "Well,' he said, kissing her neck again. "If you absolutely must…"

* * *

A/N – First time I've ever really written something like that! Not set in any time frame or whatever, just a little something for the smut lover in you!

Please review!


End file.
